300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kanzaki Kaori
'Abilities' ---- Kinshi Kekkai (Boundary of Forbidden Wires) Cost: ''- Cooldown: '20 seconds *Passive - 'When Kanzaki deals damage to an enemy hero, she will place a line of '''Boundary of Forbidden Wires' field that circles around the center of the target's current position for 4 seconds. Enemies that leaves the field will take AD magic damage and be silenced for 1 second, the field's damage will also reduce target's Movement Speed by 50% and target's Hit Rate by 20% for 1 second. Kanzaki can't place the Boundary of Forbidden Wires field more than once within 20 seconds (can be reduced by Cooldown Reduction effects), and the same field can deal damage and apply the debuff effects on the same target more than once. ---- Tousen (Blade Flash) Q Cost: 30 Mana ' Cooldown: '''6 / 5.5 / 5 / 4.5 / 4 seconds *Active - 'Kanzaki dashes a small distance in a target direction while swinging her katana around once, dealing 40/70/100/130/160 + AD physical damage to all enemies she cuts through. ---- '''Nanasen (Seven Flashes) W Cost: 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 Mana ' Cooldown: '''15 / 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 seconds *Active - 'Kanzaki unleashes the wires that stored in the scabbard of her katana, launching a continuous set of 7 strikes on a target location. The first 2 strikes deal 20/32.5/45/57.5/70 + Bonus AD physical damage per strike and reduce the Movement Speed of all enemies hit by 50% for 1 second. After a short delay, the wires will launch the remaining 5 strikes on the target location, dealing 8/14/20/26/32 + Bonus AD physical damage per strike to all enemies within range and the final strike (7th) will immobilize all enemies hit for 1 second. ---- '''Yuisen (Single Flash) E Cost: 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 Mana ' Cooldown: '''10 seconds *Active - 'Kanzaki uses her '''Shichiten Shichitou' (Seven Heaven Seven Swords) to unleash her sword technicals. Upon casting this skill, Kanzaki will channel the skill for a short while. If Kanzaki uses (clicks) this skill again while channeling, she will activate the Double Click version of this skill or else she will activate the Single Click version at the end of the channeling effect instead. **''Single Click - ''Kanzaki unleashes a powerful sword slash in a target direction, dealing 65/110/155/200/245 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit on the slash line and disabling their basic attacks for 0.5 seconds. **''Double Click - ''Kanzaki dashes to the specified target location, dealing 65/110/155/200/245 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit on the traveling path and disabling their basic attacks for 1 second. ---- '''''Amakusa's Style Magic R Cost: '''100 / 125 / 150 Mana ' Cooldown: '120 / 100 / 80 seconds *Active - 'Kanzaki stays in place to channel the skill by using the '''Three-dimensional Magic Circle' drawn by her wires to form a Boundary of Fire field at her current position, the field deals 80/155/230 + Bonus AD magic damage per hit to all enemies within the field, up to 5 hits for the entire duration. During the channeling, Kanzaki gains 7000 (100%) Evasion Rate and becomes immune to crowd controls. *''Note - ''While channeling this skill, Kaori can manually stop the channeling early by issuing any other command. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes